Candy
by gingeredcookie
Summary: Berawal dari campuran disambiguasi menjadi rangkaian hati. Wonkyu. Fluffy. RnR please.


"Candy"

Disclamier : Those who are in this fiction belongs only to God but the story is mine.

Pairing : Choi Siwon &amp; Cho Kyuhyun

**Warning : **Shounen-ai, fluff (failed), ficlet, OCC, Alternate Universe!Modern.

**This is just fanfiction made to pleasure myself and others. I emphasize that I don't get profit in any form and sorry if there similarities title, place, or story. Because it's only by chance alone without any element of intent.**

.

.

.

.

Permen adalah sejenis gula-gula atau istilah ilmiahnya adalah disambiguasi, yang berkalori tinggi. Umumnya berbahan dasar gula, air, dan sirup fruktosa. Permen merupakan salah satu cemilan ringan yang paling digemari anak-anak dan remaja, terkadang orang tua juga menyukainya. Rasa manis, asam dan segarnya mint memang memberikan sensasi tersendiri.

Biasanya permen di kreasikan dalam rasa dan tampilan bentuk serta warnanya yang menarik. Rasa yang sering digunakan untuk permen adalah cokelat, vanilla, susu, strawberry, jeruk dan rasa buah lainnya—Mentari menghapus cahaya, malam mencuat datang. Di sebuah kafe bergaya arsitektur vintage sederhana; seorang laki-laki muda mengenakan _pullover_ tipis berwarna krem lembut, dengan hoodie biru tua melekat pada luar tubuhnya, serta tak lupa skinny jeans hitam menempel rapat pada kedua kaki jenjang yang sedap dipandang.

Berjalan hilir mudik, sibuk membenahi seluruh sisa peralatan dan bahan dasar pembuat gula cair menjadi permen yang beraneka ragam dan kaya cita rasa. Bangunan ini berdiri dengan menu makanan dan minuman yang hampir serupa seperti kafe pada umumnya.

Tetapi ada satu ciri khas yang tidak dimiliki oleh kafe lain adalah pembuatan permen yang dapat dilihat langsung para pengunjung. Tak perlu sungkan, walaupun hanya untuk mengamati bagaimana cara membuatnya atau memesan beberapa tangkai permen untuk dibawa pulang. Tapi perlu diingat bahwa, jika ingin membelinya harus mempunyai bekal kesabaran ekstra untuk menunggu antrian yang super panjang.

Lebih dari sebagian pengunjung, menyempatkan diri mereka untuk sekedar melihat paras tampan sekaligus cantik secara bersamaan. Berdampingan menciptakan suatu karya unik, yang tertuang ke dalam adonan klasik.

Bulat bertangkai dikelilingi berbagai warna dalam satu lingkaran, terjatuh di atas lantai. Laki-kaki muda bersurai sewarna tembaga menghentikan aktivitasnya. Mengambil permen lollipop berukuran sedang, dalam satu genggaman kemudian menatapnya penuh kenangan.

Terlintas memori manis yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu, ketika ia siap mengatur temperatur dalam hitungan kurang lebih 230-233° farenheit di atas papan pemanas gula. Laki-laki muda yang beranjak dewasa, berdiri di sampingnya. Memakai kemeja putih sebagai atasan dan celana berwarna hitam sebagai bawahan. Memberi senyuman pagi yang amat memikat. Terpukau akibat feromon menawan, kedua tangan yang semula memegang spatula hampir saja terjatuh jika tidak ada tangan lain yang meraihnya.

Seketika jantung melonjak keras, uap hangat beraroma oriental terhirup indra penciuman. Dada bidang menyentuh punggung, suara berat mengalun dengung. Menciptakan friksi kejutan yang tak dapat dijelaskan.

Tangan halus nan lembut tertimpa oleh tangan lain yang lebih tegas. "Tanganmu bisa terbakar jika mengenai papan pemanas ini." Pemuda berambut hitam legam mengusap pelan tangan yang basah karena keringat. Ia hanya diam membisu, merasakan gelenyar aneh merayap ke hulu. Lelaki berlesung pipi melepas diri, dekapan hangat menghilang pergi.

Berlanjut menyiapkan bahan membuat permen. Sejenak ia melirik ke arah samping, mendapati pria itu menentukan tingkat pemanasan untuk menghasilkan beragam jenis permen yang diinginkan. Pertama suhu panas menciptakan tekstur permen yang keras, suhu medium untuk permen lunak dan terakhir suhu dingin menghasilkan permen kenyal.

Tekstur permen sangat ditentukan oleh lamanya campuran bahan yang dididihkan, suhu pendinginan dan cara penanganan selanjutnya setelah proses pendinginan. Ia mengerucutkan bibir kala pria tegap tersebut, melayani pembeli wanita dengan bibir melengkung ramah. Wanita itu terus menerus melontarkan pertanyaan hambar seperti perbedaan _candy bar_ dengan marshmellow, bagaimana tekstur _German zucker _dengan _Turkish delight _dan lain sebagainya.

Laki-laki yang lebih muda, memutar bola mata bosan. Jengah dengan perilaku wanita ini yang gemar mengalihkan perhatian. Berdeham cukup keras hingga membuat mereka terheran. Pria komprehensif mengulum senyum simpul sambil mengaduk bahan.

Pemuda bermata bulat mencampur gula cair dan sirup buah jeruk ke dalam wadah khusus, lalu dipanaskan dengan suhu 233° farenheit. Ada beberapa tahap utama yang perlu diperhatikan yaitu tahap bola-lunak 240° F didamping konsentrasi 85%, dan terakhir tahap bola-keras sekitar 295-310°F dengan konsentrat 99%.

Setelah tercampur rata, didinginkan tetapi tidak sampai mengeras. Selanjutnya ia menuangkan cairan kental tersebut ke atas papan pendingin. Digulung memanjang dan diuleni hingga empuk. Sebelumnya laki-laki bermanik cokelat, telah menyiapkan gulungan permen lain dengan variasi warna serta rasa yang berbeda. Menyatukan gulungan permen rasa jeruk dengan gulungan rasa lainnya. Melahirkan permen berbentuk lucu ditambah rasa unik namun tetap menarik. Ia tidak menyadari gerak gerik pria yang berada di belakangnya. Meletakkan sesuatu dengan secarik kertas timbul di antara buku.

**Candy**

**C**harming

**A**dorable

**N**eighborly

**D**ynamic

**Y**oung

It's all in yourself…

**SW**

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

**Glossary**

Fruktosa : gula buah berbentuk kristal padat, berwarna putih, rasa yang sangat manis dan mudah larut dalam air.

Candy bar : jenis permen yang paling standar karena bentuk dan kemasannya yang sederhana. Berbahan dasar campuran susu, cokelat dan karamel.

Marshmellow : permen yang terbuat dari gula, susu dan agar-agar seperti spons. Dengan bentuk, warna dan tampilan yang menarik.

German zucker : permen yang berasal dari Jerman, memiliki tekstur kenyal seperti permen karet. Bentuknya lucu berbagai macam yang sangat digemari oleh anak-anak.

Turkish delight : permen ini dibuat di daerah Timur Tengah, yang memiliki tekstur kenyal seperti jelly. Sering juga diberi sirup mawar atau sirup buah lainnya. Dan ada juga yang didalamnya diisi dengan berbagai jenis kacang atau kurma.

Pullover : busana rajut tanpa kancing.

* * *

A/N :

Halo saya kembali lagi dengan membawa ficlet fluffy yang gantung seperti ini hahaha. Ficlet ini bertujuan untuk memberi hadiah kecil menjelang ulang tahun Kyuhyun yang ke-27 tahun. Semoga dapat dimengerti dan tidak mengecewakan.

Akhir kata, bersedia untuk memberi review?


End file.
